1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cotton gins and more particularly to a lint condenser for forming a batt from lint carried in an airstream. Specifically, forming a batt suitable for baling in a high-speed baling press. A cotton gin operator has ordinary skill in this art.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lint condensers are well known in the cotton ginning art. It is also known that it is desirable to humidify the lint at the time of forming the batt and to compress the batt as an aid to feeding it to the baling press. For example, see the patent by A. L. VANDERGRIFF and CARL M. SMITH, U. S. Pat. No. 4,999,881 issued Mar. 19, 1991. (hereafter "The VANDERGRIFF and SMITH patent")
The VANDERGRIFF and SMITH patent also shows that it is known to the art to have a source of warm humid air and a source of warm dry air. It is desired that the warm humid air be no more than 140.degree. F. dry bulb, and wet bulb temperature of about 130.degree. F. When humidifying lint with warm humid air, often moisture will form upon metal parts causing the cotton to cling to the metal parts, particularly the doffing rollers, compression rollers, and lint slide.